The elements
by Chibi Love 4eva
Summary: This is a BV fic something is happening a riddle is needed to be solved… Most of the gang are in this so its gunna be funny! The guys and Bulma are set on a mission and there is no time to waste. Name changed from Thats the special key?
1. And who are you?

**Summary: **This is a B/V fic something is happening a riddle is needed to be solved… Most of the gang are in this so its gunna be funny! The guys and Bulma are set on a mission and there is no time to waste. This idea I got from a movie so you might be familiar with some parts of the story.

This is when Trunks is in the current time but Vegeta and Bulma are not together yet and haven't had baby Trunks yet.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own DBZ... blah blah blah …. Or some of the plot in this I got from a movie blah blah blah

This idea I have had for awhile so I think it will be ok… I hope lol.

**

* * *

****And who are you?**

The birds were chirping and the bright morning sun was coming through the curtains. Bulma started to stir from her warm bed as the sun hit her face. Her eyes fluttered open, she rubbed her eyes and sat up.

"Great just another brilliant day at Capsule Corp" she said sarcastically to herself. She slid out of bed and walked into the bathroom. She took a shower and got all ready for the day ahead of her.

"Just another same old day in day out day today" she sighed. "Woman fix this, woman do that, woman, woman, woman!" She carried on talking to herself as she walked out of her room and down the stairs. But little did she know today wasn't going to be any regular day, maybe possible the day that was going to change her life forever. "Dear kami I'm talking to myself I truly have gone insane."

"WOMAN!" Bulma heard Vegeta shout from the training area.

"Yep a great start to the day" she said as she entered the kitchen to get something to eat. She made herself some toast and made her way to the training area. She walked in to see an angry Vegeta glaring at her.

"And what do I owe the pleasure my highness" she mocked. She was not in the mood today her life was a never ending repeat day after day. She realized how she didn't really have a life…no boyfriend hardly any friends that were not saving the world most of the time. Come to think of it… she was kind of lonely.

"Don't play with me woman I am not in the mood this morning! That damn machine broke again! What took you so long" Vegeta snapped at her.

"Since when are you in the mood?" she replied crossing her arms and rolling her eyes.

"Onna…" he growled. He hated when she was like this he rather her shouting insults at him, not acting sarcastic and smug.

"Fine whatever, I'm on my way to work on it gimme a sec." Bulma sighed and left the room. She walked down the hallway and made a left to go into where her fathers work station was. Grabbing the tools she felt a sudden chill run down her spine. 'Wow that was odd' she thought and left the room.

Making her way back down the hallway she had an urge to turn towards the front door…so she did, Bulma screamed and dropped the tools which made a loud noise.

"What is it now seen a spider or something" Vegeta said appearing from the training area and walking towards her. He noticed she was staring at something…the front door. He slowly turned his head to see what it was, and their stood a little man. The man was very little and was a purple colour he had red hair and was dressed all in white.

He just made no movement just stood there.

"Who the hell are you" Vegeta sneered.

"That is not of importance but what I have come to ask of you is." The little man said

"Oh" Bulma said in a soft voice, "what do you ask of us?" she asked.

"I need you to assemble your fighters, this is important to save this planet." The little man replied.

"Yeah right and why would I wand to save this pathetic planet?" Vegeta asked. Then Bulma turned around and shot him a very evil glare. Now there was the Bulma he wanted to see.

"You may not see it now…but one day you will, lets hope it's not to late" the man answered and started to make his way towards Bulma hovering. She just stared at him with a blank face as she watched. The man stopped three feet away from her and spoke again.

"All will be explained when the fighters are here and I can explain it all, please I need your help, the world needs your help" the little man pleaded.

"Alright I will see what I can do, I will try and get Goku, Gohan, Krillin, Trunks and Vegeta to help" she said and nodded to the small man.

"Yeah right you can try and get me to help but like hell I will" Vegeta said. Crossing his arms and leaning against the wall.

Bulma just sighed rolled her eyes and went over to the phone. 'Maybe this wont be such a boring day after all' she thought.

* * *

Ok I know I know it's short! But it's just the intro really the other chapters will be longer. 

Plz review . I'd be very grateful to know what you think.

Next time: will everyone show up? What is Chichi gunna say about this? And what the hell does the little guy want?


	2. The mission

**Disclaimer**: you know the routine don't own DBZ etcetera

Enjoy!

**The Mission**

Bulma was growing inpatient waiting for the guys to arrive, she wanted answers and she wanted them now. She glanced over at this little man in the garden just floating 3 feet off the ground sitting with his legs crossed. Watching his blank face look up in the sky made Bulma more anxious to know what this was all about. 'They were suppose to be here 5 minutes ago what's taking them so long I cant stand the suspense' she thought. With that thought the little man uncrossed his legs and floated to the ground.

"Their here" he said calmly. Bulma looked up in the sky to see several figures coming closer.

"Took you long enough guys" she shouted to them and laughed at the same time. They landed and all smiled at her.

"Hey Bulma" they basically all said at the same time. Then Gohan turned around and saw the little man. He smiled at him and then gave him a questioning look.

"Hey you must be the guy Bulma said about on the phone what's your name?" Gohan asked. The little man just returned a small smile and nodded.

"If you would all please sit down I will be happy to tell you everything you wish to know" The little man said and waited for them to do as he requested. Vegeta came walking out and lent against the wall so he was behind everyone. He wasn't going to say it but he also was interested in what the man had to say. Everyone sat down on the grass and listened to hear what the man was going to tell them.

"I don't have a name… but I am tended to be called Tenshi" he said as they all gave him a look of confusion. "Don't worry just let me explain" he sighed and got into his sitting position and sat there hovering. "The world is going to come to danger soon we are not sure what the danger is yet but it has been foretold. On this planet there is only one way to stop this and luckily we know what that way is. There are 5 keys to open up the pure good to over come the danger. They are elements, 4 stones. These 4 stones are scattered across the world in the environment where their element is most suited.

"What about the 5th key?" asked Goku listening carefully not sure what to make of this.

"Ah well you have the 5th key right here" he said smiling and hovering over to Bulma. Bulma was really confused and didn't know what to say when he was right in front of her.

"Umm… I'm a key?" Bulma asked. She was still staring at him. He lightly nodded and floated back to his spot.

"Yes you are a vital part of all of this. You and these fighters Vegeta, Goku, Gohan, Krillin, and Trunks will have to go on this mission to save this planet and I am asking you with all respect" he pleaded. Wow Bulma really didn't expect all this and she thought it was going to be an ordinary day!

"Well guys what do ya say?" Bulma said as she looked at the guys.

"Ok I'm up for it…as long as I get something to eat first" Goku said as he put is hand on his stomach.

"If dads going I'm going too I'll go" Gohan answered and looked toward Krillin.

"Ok sure me too" Krillin said and nodded at Bulma.

"Well this does sound like a little adventure count me in" Trunks said.

"Vegeta?" Bulma said walking towards him. He just turned his head away. She just sighed and shook her head.

"Come on Vegeta" she said pulling at his arm but of course he didn't budge. 'Oh I know how to get around him' she thought. "Oh well I guess Goku will have to be the one to do all the manly things" she said slyly and started to walk away. Then he grabbed her arm and pulled her back.

"Ok fine whatever I'll go, but only because I cant stay here while the damn training equipment is broken and this is all for my own curiosity" He said as he let go of her.

"Alright!" she said as she hugged Vegeta. He just sneered and she let go. She turned in the direction of Tenshi.

"We accept the mission" she said excitedly. He just nodded at her and smiled.

"Thank you, but remember I wanted you to get the strongest fighters because this is not going to be easy, most probably dangerous. Also remember this 'the keys open according to their elements, and the one thing that's keeps this world running that people live on is needed.' Bulma turned towards the guys and the looked back and Tenshi was gone.

"Hey wait you just cant leave us with a weird riddle like that" Bulma shouted to no one.

"Well looks like he just did" said Krillin getting up and dusting himself off. The others followed and started towards the house.

"Hey hold up we need to discuss this and everything" Bulma called to the guys. Goku just turned to look over his shoulder.

"Well I only agreed if I got to eat something first" he called back. She sighed as she watched the guys retreat into the kitchen.

Well this was something, she was a key? To what exactly? And what was that whole weird riddle about? Plus Tenshi never actually told them what he was, what was he? So many questions she didn't know what to think! She just walked into the kitchen to make sure the guys didn't clear everything out. She walked in to see them all stuffing there faces except Krillin.

"You guys are pigs you know that?" Krillin put quite bluntly.

"Yeah well we need the strength coz we will be saving your scared shitless ass when we have to fight" Vegeta replied. Krillin just rolled his eyes and sat back in his seat.

Suddenly Goku's head shot up from his food.

"What is it dad?" Gohan asked.

"Do your hear that son?" Goku replied. Sending a look of fear to his son and Gohan sending it right back.

"Oh crap she's here" he said sinking into his seat trying to hide. Bulma was just opening her mouth to ask who it was when….

"YOU TWO ARE IN SO MUCH TROUBLE" came from an angry shouting woman. "I TOLD YOU NOT TO MOVE!" she shouted again.

"Umm… sorry Chichi hunny but…well the world is in danger and all…." Goku quietly answered trying to calm his angry wife. She calmed down and then spoke.

"How is anything ever going to get done, Gohan needs to study and I needed your help around the house" she replied in an angry tone. She plopped herself next to Bulma on a chair and sighed.

"Don't worry Chichi I will make sure Gohan studies really hard on this mission and I can send over a robot to help you around the house." She said as she gave Chichi a hug.

"WHAT!" Gohan shouted while spitting out the orange juice in his mouth. Bulma just winked at him and he knew what she was saying.

"Oh...oh…OH! Yeah mum I will study real hard I will" he reassured his mother. She had just given in and didn't care anymore.

"Yeah a robot around the house would be more helpful than some people" she shot a glare at Goku and she just sunk into his seat. Vegeta burst out laughing here was one of the strongest creatures of the universe and here he was scared of a worthless Onna.

"And what are you laughing at?" Bulma asked not seeing Vegeta laugh for a long while. 'He looks so sexy when he is laughing' she thought.

"Well it's just that Kakarot…Oh never mind" he said while walking over to the fridge not wanting to get into a fight while eating.

They explained the whole story and what not to Chichi and she understood, she didn't want Bulma to get hurt if she went. So Bulma was soon packing and the guys just went home to grab a few things. She sighed and she lay on her bed. 'This id going to be a great adventure, but just how dangerous is it going to be? Oh well' she thought. 'If I get scared I will just hide behind Vegeta…Oh yeah and Goku! Even as good looking Vegeta is and how cute his ass looks and…. NO I can't have these thoughts' she just shook her head and carried on packing.

Ok so that's part two Its not very funny really but I'm just telling you the plot of the story before there is gunna be some real fun! Not much Bulma and Vegeta stuff but there will be remember it's just the beginning ok!

Plz review I need your reviews even if u hated it which I hope u didn't but it's your opinion!

Next time: They get on there way. Will someone make an appearance? And where is there first stop? Will Bulma keep having these thought? Well find out in the next chapter hopefully be soon!

Well remember people: Chibi love 4eva .


End file.
